Guerra de Dominios
by SegenRott
Summary: Los dominios se consiguen al igual que en la guerra y el amor, TODO SE VALE!
1. Prologo

**Historia:** GUERRA DE DOMINIOS

 **Género:** Posible Shounen-Ai, escolar, drama, AU, Friendship

 **Prologo:** El inicio de una guerra

…

.

.

.

* * *

— Y el ganador es… —se escuchó un redoble de tambores mientras que la bella chica que estaba por dar el nombre del ganador intentaba abrir el sobre.

— Te apuesto que seré yo —dijo muy confiado un chico que estaba justo en la primera fila a su amigo de al lado— ósea, soy bueno en la escuela, soy divertido y no me quejo de nada —su acompañante solo le torció los ojos y se puso a ver la anunciación del ganador.

Todos estaban impacientes en quien sería el digno de poseer tal puesto importante: unos se estaban comiéndose las uñas, otros movían su pierna aceleradamente, y otros… desearían no haberse metido en ese rollo.

.

.

.

— _Esta es nuestra oportunidad de actuar —comentó el líder del team._

— _Dude, creo que no es buena idea —dijo un poco dudoso el cerebro del grupo— es obvio que se van a dar cuenta de nuestro plan —._

— _Tks, tienes razón, pero de alguna manera tenemos que entrar a ese estúpido concurso —._

— _Debe ser alguien que sea reservado, a ellos les conviene más —habló el más holgazán de ellos mientras apuntaba hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba un rubio sirviendo capuchinos._

— _E-es una buen-na idea —_

— _Tú me entiendes, Jim—fue lo último que comentó antes de meterse tres alitas de pollo picantes a su boca._

 _El líder monótono y el afroamericano se dieron una mirada, mientras uno le pedía una opinión, el otro le lanzaba una mirada de que esto puede salir mal._

— … —

— … —

— … —

— … —

— _Dame un café negro… —_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ''No creo poder hacerlo'' —le envió un mensaje al chico que se encontraba caminando hacia dicha reunión.

— ''Vamos, de todos los estúpidos que entraron fuiste un finalista — recibió como respuesta y enseguida recibió uno seguido— ''además, sabes que les conviene, solo sigue el plan'' —

El joven estaba a punto de negarse hasta que se escuchó la voz de la bella modelo contratada por los creadores del concurso…

— ¡TWEEK TWEAK! —

— ¡GAHHH! —

— Lo sabía… —se dijo para sí mismo el de chullo mientras escuchaba de lejos como comenzaba la música de la fiesta.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Curiosidades:**

 _\- Este fanfic estaba inspirado en el capítulo donde eligen quien será parte del Team Stan cuando Kenny falleció._

Bueno, sé que he cancelado mis otros fics (aunque no los recuerden), fue porque pasé una etapa de mi vida muy fuerte que no quiero contra por aquí, pero lo bueno que ya todo se arregló.

Espero y poder estar al tanto con este fic, aunque no prometo nada…


	2. Bienvenido al Team

**Historia:** GUERRA DE DOMINIOS

 **Género:** BL, romance, escolar, drama, AU, Friendship

 **Cap. #1:** Bienvenido al Team

.

.

.

* * *

09:45pm, Denver, Colorado

Así como todos los días del año, cae la noche en la ciudad de Denver; en el manto oscuro se pueden lograr ver las estrellas que, junto con la luna y las luces de algunos edificios y postes de luz, alumbran el lugar, también se logran oír el sonido de los cláxones de los autos de empleados que terminaron su hora de trabajo, y algunos que van en la jornada de madrugada, perros ladrando a moribundos que buscan en los botes de basura algo que comer, o bien, puede que estos estén asaltando a uno que otro ingenuo que pase por los callejones a esas horas de la noche.

En pocas palabras, una noche calmada para disfrutar un buen sueño, todo en paz…

— ¡Jodidos adolescentes! —grita un anciano en silla de ruedas a un edificio.

Bueno, casi todo calmado.

— Silencio, abuelo —le dijo su nieto tomándose el puente de la nariz mientras subía al de tercera edad al taxi, a veces se arrepentía en no haberlo matado de niño cuando este se lo pedía, asi no asumiría tantos cargos a la edad que tiene ahora — Shelly no podrá recogerte porque fue a pagar la fianza de papá, esta vez le tiró un tacón en el ojo a Rihanna. Pero estará Kevin esperándote —la cara del anciano se deformó tras oír aquel nombre tan asqueroso.

— ¡Oh no, Billy! Con ese jodido idiota no me lleves. ¡Tengo una idea! mejor mátame, me echas en el taxi y así cuando llegue con ese pendejo de mierda piensen que él me mató ¡y por fin una carga menos! —Ideó el mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Digamos que entre Kevin Rosenvinge, prometido de su nieta, y él no se llevan muy bien del todo— pero ya estaré muerto… mejor solo mátame y tírame en un callejón, pero córtame en trozos, para que los perros me puedan comer —.

— Adiós, abuelo —cerró la puerta del coche ignorando los suplicios de su abuelo y la cara de impactado del taxista. Sacó su celular al ver que el vehículo había arrancado y se dispuso a llamar— listo, que comience _la bienvenida_ —.

.

.

.

Dos hora y diecisiete minutos después…

— ¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO! — animaban una masa de chicos al pelinegro que se estaba bebiendo la doceava cerveza sin parar.

Aquella fiesta se estaba volviendo sin dudar alguna, el mejor reventón de sus putas vidas; asistieron las chicas más codiciadas del instituto, la mayoría de los chicos, gente de otras escuelas e incluso habían policías que, mientras andaban siguiendo a un chico que corría desnudo por la fuente del parque que estaba frente a la fiesta, se unieron al desmadre, la música estaba a todo lo que daba que hasta podrían dejar sin el sentido del oído al más sordo, drogas y mierdas ilegales, barra libre de alcohol (cortesía del dueño del departamento)y buffet de comida.

— Ese hippie amanecerá muerto, que asco —habló un castaño en tono de fastidio— ni siquiera es la una de la mañana y ya está hasta el tope —

— Y según nos prometió que no bebería hasta ganar las finales… —le siguió el comentario su amigo de rizos pelirrojos dándole una calada a su cigarro, de todas formas ni está en la escuela para que le llamen la atención de no fumar en espacios cerrados— Stan es un caso perdido —.

Desde el fondo de la sala sentados en un sofá se encontraban un par de chicos observando como uno de sus amigos se estaba quedando en ridículo frente a ellos, aunque claro, para los invitados que lo rodeaban era un dios, un ejemplo a seguir, el estereotipo de chico popular y carita*.

— Sabes, no sé si fue buena idea… —.

— ¿Qué pasa, Khal? ¿Otra vez tienes arena en la vagina? —.

— No es eso, idiota. Es solo que… —

— Mira —se incorpora más para que su amigo lo lograra escuchar— hay que arriesgarnos para tener lo que queremos en esta vida, así como yo te ayudé para que por fin pudieras conocer el mundo —.

— Mezclar mi religión con tendencias suicidas casi haces que mi madre me metiera a un reformatorio, pero… —volteó de nuevo para donde estaba su amigo pelinegro que, al verlo bailar el payaso del rodeo con una lata de cerveza en la cabeza, sus labios formaron una sonrisa fugaz— valió la pena… —

— ¿Vez? Asi que no hay de qué preocuparse —dice mientras se levanta del sofá— vamos por aquel idiota, que ya es hora —.

— Vamos —se levantó el de cabellos rizados acomodando su chaleco de mezclilla.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al mini bar del departamento (propietario de Marsh), pasando por el pelinegro durante el trayecto haciendo que los hormonados que estaban contemplándolo se enojaran.

— ¡Viejo, sha iba pa' el mundia'! —un Stan muy ebrio le reclamó al judío, pero lo ignoró por completo.

El trio subió a la barra del mini bar simulando ser un escenario. Kyle intentó llamar la atención de los presentes, pero con la música a todo lo que daba y los gritos de emoción de los invitados fue imposible que lo tomaran en cuenta.

— Me rompen las bolas… —no tenía remedio, Eric tomó dos botellas de licor que estaban cerca de él y las rompió, logrando llamar la atención de todos e hiriendo a una chica su rostro por los vidrios que salieron volando en su dirección.

— ¡Oshe, tendrash que pajharmelash! —

— Ejem… es un honor el que pudieran asistir a una de nuestras tantas fiestas —comenzó Kyle— pero esta es muy especial, ya que, como ustedes saben, hicimos un concurso, en la cual se les agradece demasiado que hayan participado una variedad de personas —

— ¡Pff! solo eran puros estúpidos hipócritas maricas lame huevos… —bufó por lo bajo el primogénito de los Cartman, sacándole una carcajada a Stan.

Y era verdad, para poder escoger quien sería parte de su grupo (el cual es el más popular del instituto South Park) tuvieron que poner varias pruebas que harían sufrir hasta al mercenario con mas huevos…

 **Flashback**

''— _¡QUIERO IR CON MI MAMÁ! —_

— _¡MIS OJOS, MIS HERMOSOS OJOS! —_

— _¡No sean maricas! ¡LES FALTAN SIETE ACTOS MAS! —gritó encabronado Cartman, tratar a estos jodidos estúpidos ya lo tenían harto._

 _Los concursantes pasaron más de dos horas viendo los actos que Randy Marsh (vestido como la secta kukuxklán, para no ser reconocido) podía hacer con su mágica polla, desde hacer malabares con nueces hasta levantar a un lechón mientras era amamantado por su madre._

— _¡Animo, chicos! Están disfrutando mi show V.I.P., y eso que estoy sobrio —comentó mientras llenaba su pene con mantequilla de maní— ahora les presentaré un acto el cual es un orgullo hacerlo, es más, ¡todo hombre debería hacerlo para demostrar que tiene una verga de acero! —y asi fue que comenzó con dicha hazaña: el paso de la muerte numero 37 al estilo francés, sacado de nada más y nada menos que la película ''Ramera 9''._

— _¡EWWWWWWWWWWW! —''_

 **End Flashback**

Todos observaban muy atentos lo que decía aquel chico, el cual, era un ejemplo a seguir de parte de la población judía ya que a pesar de su religión nunca se rindió a pelear por sus derechos y libertades que puede tener un chico a su edad. Además que es el alumno favorito de casi todos los profesores, con excepción de gimnasia, claro. Era una gran ventaja.

— Entre muchos chicos, solo uno pudo pasar los retos y nuestros puntos para ser parte de nuestro grupo —se aclaró la garganta para lo siguiente— puede ya varios lo conocemos, y por su actitud no podíamos creer que pasaría ni las clasificatorias, pero nos sorprendió mucho su carácter con el cual enfrentaba cada re- —

— Ya basta de tanto bla bla bla —le tapa la boca a su amigo con el suéter húmedo lleno alcohol de Stan, que por lo ebrio que estaba empezó a sentir calor— ¡TWEEK TWEAK, TRAE TU JODIDO CULO CON NOSOTROS! —gritó a todo pulmón haciendo un sonido agudo en las bocinas y también aturdiendo a los presentes.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del departamento…

Todavía no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo con su vida adolescente. Hace poco menos de 24 horas era el chico de escasos amigos, no popular, un poco conocido por parte de su familia, pero de allí nada más, ¿Cómo mierda paso de eso a ser uno de los integrantes del grupo más codiciado del instituto?

Oh, cierto, por el concurso en el que tuvo que participar… ¿a voluntad propia?

— ¡Tweeky! —Pasa un brazo por los hombros del alto asustándolo en el proceso— ¡¿Emocionado?! —preguntó soltando todo su aliento que apestaba a alcohol en la cara del otro.

— ¡Ahh! Bueno, yo… —

— ¡Tarado! —llegó un chico afroamericano a los segundos, dándole un un zape al chico parrandero— ¡Lo asustas! —

— Auch… —

— Esta fi-fiesta no está n-nada mal —comentó el de muletas guiñándoles el ojo a unas chicas que pasaban— ¿y-y Craig? —

— Fue a ver que su hermana no estuviera metiéndose droga sin que ella lo vea, típico de el —le responde la chica de color como si fuera obvio en el pelinegro.

— Chicos… iré por ¡ngh! algo de b-beber —y asi, el rubio se escapó de sus amigos.

No era porque no quería estar con ellos, pero notó que el aliento de Donovan apestaba a alcohol, además que Token comenzó a ponerse brusco con dicha persona, pero lo bueno que Nichole estaba con él, esa chica era como su tranquilizante si este se pusiera agresivo con cualquiera, lo bueno que a él no le ha tocado esa faceta de Black.

Casi no podía caminar entre los chicos que estaban bailando como locos, por un momento pensó que les habían dado un ataque epiléptico por las luces, hasta vio a Stan tirado en el suelo ''bailando'', lo bueno que él tenía su gorro casi cubriendo su rostro para no ser cegado. Con mucha dificultad pudo llegar a la barra de botanas, para su mala suerte solo había refrescos y frituras ningún indicio de café se encontraba en ese sitio. No era porque lo necesitaba de urgencia, ya lo tenía controlado su vicio, pero aun asi tal vez sentía que un poco de cafeína en su sistema no sería de mala ayuda en esos momentos.

— No andes solo por aquí… —escucha una voz hueca muy conocida al lado suyo.

— Craig… —inmediatamente volteó a ver al chico de piel morena, era ahora o nunca. Estaba nervioso por la reacción que le daría este, sería la segunda vez que se lo diría— Craig, yo-… —

— Tweek, ya te dije al respecto de eso —le lanzó una mirada cansada a su amigo.

— Lo sé —bajó su mirada, otra vez no lo consiguió— pero, al menos dime porque —.

El de chaqueta negra lanzó un suspiro, realmente quería decírselo, pero eso arruinaría los planes; no era porque no confiaba en él, al contrario, era uno de sus mejores confidentes que un chico como él pueda tener, pero este asunto era muy diferente, dependía la reputación de la escuela, y con ello la reputación de todos.

— Tu solo hazme caso a lo que te digo. No te estoy ordenando, pero confió en ti, todos los del team confían en que puedes sobrevivir con ellos —le quitó el gorro que tenía en su cabeza para pasar su mano en la cabellera semi-peinada del menor y la revolvió— _tu eres más capaz de lo que crees,_ ¿entiendes, Tweekers? —.

Tweek asintió levemente aun con deje de nervios.

— ¡TWEEK TWEAK, TRAE TU JODIDO CULO CON NOSOTROS! —apenas se logró escuchar tremendo grito de Cartman.

— Demasiada presión… —susurró para sí mismo. Y así, Tweek salió corriendo arrebatándole literalmente su gorro al moreno y ponérselo hacia donde estaban sus nuevos ''amigos''. Craig quedó viendo cómo iba este hacia el mini bar, con su mano extendida y una sonrisa melancólica.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Cometario:**

 _Lo sé, lo sé… más de 4 meses sin actualizar, y la verdad, fue la flojera y también por andar con el vicio de League of Legends :c_

Posiblemente tenga cambios en el prólogo y los primeros capítulos porque se me ocurrió una idea estúpida para este fic (?

 **Luis Carlos:** _Exacto, como dije, está basado en el capítulo donde sustituyen a Kenny xd, y la verdad, me gustaría que siguieras leyendo este pobre fic, ya que he visto que eres muy bueno escritor, para que me digas en que cosas no tienen sentido mi fic :33_

 **Arctic-Days:** _Aquí está la conti, tarde, pero aquí está (?_

 _Bueno, creo que dentro de poco podré subir el siguiente capítulo, que será (digámosle asi) la parte 2 del este capítulo, se entenderá mejor de que tratará en si la historia._


End file.
